1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automatic toilet flushers, and more particularly, to simple toilet flushers actuated by the user's weight capable of being easily installed with conventional ball type valve toilets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest example of the prior art of which the applicant is aware correspond to U.S. Pat. No. 3,056,142 issued to Chin on Oct. 2, 1962. This patent claims and describes a mechanism by which a toilet is automatically flushed when the toilet seat is relieved from the weight of a person using it. Accordingly, a springloaded bell crank 14 is provided which brings the toilet seat back up towards the tank when the user stands up. This requires the user to hold the seat as he stands up to prevent a drastic movement and if the spring load is reduced, the mechanism might not be able to trigger its two cam assemblies 22 and 24. Chin's patent also differs from the present invention in the number of parts required.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.